Obligado A Escucharte
by PaauLaa01
Summary: ¿Que Harias si Tubieras Un Deseo Para Ti?... ¿Desearias volar? ¿ Ser Una Criatura Mitica? ¿ Poder Hablar en Otro Idioma?... Bueno Nuestro querido Soul Tiene En Su Boca Ese Deseo Que todos Deseamos Tener... ¿Estarias Dispuesto A Conocer Su Descicion? LiL


**Holas, Aquí Estoy con Un Fanfic "Obligado a Escucharte"**

**Soul Eater No Me Pertenece, Es De Sus Respectivos Autores**

**Aun que mi sueño malvado sea comprarlo y regalárselo a mi amiga hermana esposa rollitos sexys vale-alice**

Hoy es una tarde nublada pero aun así no hace frío, caminaba como zombie por las calles vacías de death city mientras maka al lado mio estaba feliz de la existencia de el mundo, compre unos caramelo y antes de abrirlo…

-Soul, es la primera vez que comes ese caramelo este año, pide un deseo-

- tienes razón a ver que puedo pedir-

Hoy Maka ha estado rara, me dice que esta gorda miles de veces y para no seguir discutiendo le doy la razón y por eso se enoja, luego en el almuerzo dice mil veces que la maldita sopa estaba muy salada yo de buena persona le decía que no, aun que era verdad, y tanto que insistió que si que si estaba salada le di la razón y de nuevo se enojo… pediré poder leer sus pensamientos… no mejor escucharlos no me gusta leer.

- listo- dije después de introducir el dulce en mi boca

- ¿y que pediste? "_quiero saber, quiero saber… aun que así no se cumplirá… ¿y si pidió algo para mi?_"-

- no te lo diré, o si no, no se cumplirá, además no era nada para ti- respondí ante sus pensamientos y palabras

-bueno "_bueno eso fue raro… ni siquiera lo dije… ¿o lo pensé en voz alta?, ahora falta que diga que si quiero un caramelo, después de todo nunca comparte conmigo sus cosas_"-

- ¡Como que no comparto mis cosas contigo!... ummm... ¿Maka, quieres un caramelo?- extendí un dulce mientras a Maka se le caían las bolsas de las manos para luego recogerlas rápidamente

-bueno "_OK… eso fue extraño, pero ahora a extender la mano… no alcanzo el caramelo… ayúdenme… help… Soul estúpido ahora falta que lo abras, lo pongas en mi boca y me pidas las bolsas_"- Pensó y dijo extendiendo su mano como dinosaurio Rex

-bueno bueno- abrí el dulce y lo puse cerca de su boca- ábrela y dame las malditas bolsas- comente colocándolo dentro de su boca y tomando las bolsas

-g-gracias Soul "O_H por kami-sama… Soul no esta normal… algo hizo o yo estoy pensando en voz alta_"- tapo su boca rápidamente

-Maka, no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente normal- Dije comenzando a caminar en dirección a el apartamento.

-En El Apartamento-

Maka estaba bordando en la sala junto a mí en el sofá, mientras yo estaba viendo la TV hasta que empiezo a escuchar…

"_OK Maka no te desconcentres, atrás, atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante, adelante,… adelante, __atrás, adelante, atrás a… ¿como era?- _comenzó a mirar el techo sin dar ninguna señal de vida mas que sus pensamientos_- Era, era, era… un, dos, funciona, alo, aloooooooo, funciona, uno, dos,… ¿funcionaaaaaaaaaa? … ¿termine la tarea de matemáticas?, la cena de hoy que puede ser, que quiero yo… quiero un perro… si un perro, un…guau…guau, guau…guautastico, quiero una Scooby galleta…mmm...… galletas, podría hacer galletas… mmm…Maka… Makabello…Caaabello, ¿tendré que cortarme ya el cabello? Las puntas… puntas… puuu...…. Puré de papas… Pollito con papas __, ¡eso, pollo con papas de cena… aun que no será mucha grasa… mejor que cada uno se cocine lo que quiere… -_comenzó a mírame_- Soul… Soul… Sooouuuul….Soooolooooo, Forever Alone… one… no one, no one, no oneeeeee __ * tono de abuelita* Es que necesito mi placa y mi bastón, estos nietos, ya no lo quieren a uno… ni lo cuidan…-_sus ojos se cerraron-_Soul Yo…"_

-Maka, por favor para de pensar, me enfermas- Dije ya cansado de sus pensamientos

-Soul, lo siento no pensé que te molestaría "_Te amo_"- dijo asustada… en todas sus formas posibles

Me sentí mal por lo que produje en Maka asustándola y pensando que estuve casi 5 horas escuchándola pensar y descubrir que que mo otro deceo se hizo realidad, me sentí bien por eso, así que decidí decir la verdad

- Maka, cuando comí el caramelo pedí escuchar tus pensamientos… pero también pedí otra cosa que las personas que están leyendo ahora esta historia sin sentido alguno se preguntan cual es…. Pedí que correspondieras mis sentimientos-

- sabes que al confesar tu deseo sus efectos terminaran verdad-Dijo dejando el bordado en el sofá

- pero sabes que yo no te amé por el deseo te amo por que tu eres tu… por nada más- se levanto de el sofa

Me levante con ella para darme cuenta de que ya no poda escuchar sus pensamientos, agarre su mano, la acerque a mi, nuestras caras estaban a escasos centímetros y….

Dejare que ustedes lo terminen y pongan su final en los comentarios.

**Hasta aquí los dejo espero que les gustara y bueno… pongan su súper final en el comentario (:**

**Besos chuus!**

**PauLoveChocoAzúcar**


End file.
